Cumpleaños
by giuly
Summary: Josie cumpleaños, ella piensa que todos se olvidaron...serà cierto?Entren, lo mio no son los sumary, lo mio es escribir creo


Cumpleaños

Esa mañana todo parecía normal, sin embargo no era un día como cualquier otro.

Corrine, Lucas y Marshall estaban en el jardín hablando:

o:p /o:p 

Corrine: Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer….ah y no vayan a decir nada, si Marshall!

Marshall: (mirando al techo, haciendo como que no escucho eso de parte de su amiga) Corrine…no diré nada, ¿esta bien?

o:p /o:p 

En ese momento llega Vaughn y ellos se callaron de inmediato:

¿Qué pasa chicos?

Corrine: nada Vaughn, solo charlábamos, ¿por qué?

Vaughn, Vamos chicos…no me dejen afuera

o:p /o:p 

Corrine mira a Lucas y a Marshall y decide contarle todo a Vaughn.

o:p /o:p 

Vaughn: Genial, entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Corrine: Nada, nosotros ya tenemos todo resuelto, así que tienes que estar ahí a las 21hs.

Marshall: Shh, ahí viene Josie.

Josie: Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?

Marshall abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Lucas lo interrumpe.

Lucas: Nada Josie, solo comentábamos lo que teníamos que estudiar.

Josie: (algo decepcionada, claro esperaba un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JOSIE) Ah, ¿y nada mas eso?

Vaughn: No, ¿de qué otra cosa tendríamos que acordarnos?

Josie: Nada, solo preguntaba

o:p /o:p 

Toca el timbre y se dirigen a la próxima clase.

o:p /o:p 

Josie estuvo muy distraída en todas las clases:

Josie (pensando): ¿Por qué no se acordaron, acaso se olvidaron que hoy es…?

Profesora: Srita Trent….¿me podría decir qué es mas interesante como para no prestar atención a mi clase?

Josie: ¿Eh?...perdón profesora, estaba distraída.

Profesora: Que no se repita Srita Trent.

o:p /o:p 

Toca un nuevo timbre, que les anunciaba el fin de las clases de ese día. Los chicos se reúnen apartados de Josie, como si no quisieran compartir con ella lo que decían, y esta, molesta, se dirige a su cuarto golpeándolos al pasar junto a ellos.

o:p /o:p 

Marshall (sonriendo): Esta enojada, ni siquiera se lo imagina.

Corrine: Bien, ahora hagan todo lo que planeamos hacer….

Vaughn interrumpe: Chicos yo tengo que hacer que arreglar algo antes.

Lucas: ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Vaughn: Es una sorpresa, ya verás. Y se marcha.

o:p /o:p 

Corrine, Lucas y Marshall se dirigen a sus habitaciones a terminar de arreglar todo.

Cuando Corrine entra al cuarto encuentra a Josie escuchando música es su cama con cara de pocos amigos, la primera toma sus libros y se pone a estudiar. Después de un largo tiempo estudiando, Corrine mira su reloj, eran las 9 de la noche. Se empieza a cambiar como para salir,

Josie sorprendida le pregunta: Corrine, ¿a donde vas?

Corrine: Josie, hoy es viernes, todos salimos, ¿tú no?

Josie: No tengo planes, y ¿tú a donde vas?

Corrine: Salgo con Marshall y Lucas

Josie: ¿Con Marshall y Lucas?

Corrine: Si, Lucas invito a esa chica de 3º año que nos comento el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

Josie: Oh, si lo recuerdo

o:p /o:p 

En ese momento se escucha que alguien golpea la puerta, era Marshall

o:p /o:p 

Marshall: Corrine, apresúrate, Lucas y Natalie ya nos esperan abajo

Corrine: Bueno Josie, que pases buena noche, adiós.

Josie: Si como sea, adiós.

o:p /o:p 

Corrine sale y se dirige a la escalera con Marshall, cuando se cruzan con Vaughn y cruzan miradas picaras.

o:p /o:p 

Corrine: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Vaughn: Claro, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Él se dirige a la habitación de su amiga y toca a la puerta.

o:p /o:p 

Josie: ¿Quién es?

Vaughn: Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?

Josie: Claro

Vaughn: Hola Josie….me preguntaba...si tu…

Josie: si yo… ¿qué?

Vaughn: Si tu quisieras salir conmigo hoy

Josie: No lo sé, déjame pensarlo

Vaughn: Oh vamos Josie, salgamos.

Josie: Ok, esta bien, solo déjame arreglarme, ¿a donde me llevarás?

Vaugh: A un nuevo lugar que abrieron hace poco, te paso a buscar a las 10.

Josie: Ok.

o:p /o:p 

A las 10 de la noche, Vaughn puntual, llama a Josie

Vaughn: Josie, ¿estas lista?

Josie: Si, solo espera que busco mi abrigo y salgo

o:p /o:p 

Al ver a Josie, Vaughn se quedo mudo, estaba arreglada de tal manera que si se la hubiera cruzado en otro lugar no la hubiera reconocido, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sandalias plateadas, el cabello lo tenía recogido, haciendo una larga torzada. Parece una princesa, pensó Vaughn.

o:p /o:p 

Josie: ¿Qué ocurre Vaughn, ¿acaso no te gusta?

Vaughn: No, no es eso…es solo que…te ves diferente

Josie (un poco sonrojada): ¿solo diferente?

Vaughn (un poco asombrado): No, estas muy….muy bonita

Josie (aún mas sonrojada): Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.

o:p /o:p 

Así salieron los dos juntos, tomados del brazo. Cuando llegaron afuera los esperaba un auto para llevarlos al lugar, subieron y el auto arranco.

Después de un viaje un poco largo, llegaron y bajaron, fue ahí cuando Josie se percato de que estaban en un lugar oscuro y sin nadie en los alrededores.

o:p /o:p 

Josie: Vaughn, ¿estas seguro que es aquí?

Vaughn: Si no te preocupes, solo hay una cosa que no te dije

Josie: ¿Qué?

Vaughn: Te tengo una sorpresa, bueno en realidad dos, pero ahora te daré solo una. Tengo que taparte los ojos para mostrártela.

Josie (algo insegura, pero ansiosa): Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.

Vaughn: No te preocupes, lo tendré. Y le tapó los ojos.

o:p /o:p 

Vaughn condujo a Josie hasta la puerta del lugar, la abrió, la hizo entrar, luego, cerró la puerta y prendió un interruptor que encendió una débil luz que hizo un poco de luz. Se encontraban en un pasillo muy oscuro y largo. Caminaron, con cuidado ya que Josie no veía. Recorrieron todo el pasillo y llegaron a otra puerta.

o:p /o:p 

Josie: ¿A dónde me llevas y cuando llegaremos?

Vaughn: No te preocupes, ya llegamos. Y abrió la puerta y le saco las vendas que cubrían los ojos de Josie, era algo raro, estaba todo oscuro y no se podía ver mas allá de ellos.

o:p /o:p 

Josie: Vaughn, enciende alguna lámpara por favor.

Vaughn: Si, aquí hay una.

o:p /o:p 

Cuando se encendieron las luces, todos saltaron de sus lugares gritando ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JOSIE, estaban todos sus amigos y gran parte del colegio, hasta su madre estaba allí. También había dos largas mesas a ambos costados del gran salón, estaban llenas de comida dulce y salada. En el centro estaba la pista de baile, y contra las paredes sillones y sillas. Josie, corrió a abrazarse con sus amigos y los demás. Estaba muy feliz, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por llegar a haber pensado que sus amigos se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, pero eso ya había pasado.


End file.
